


9 Months of Love

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Nesting, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Where the heck is Sam, a/b/o dynamics, but its smutty too, pregnancy symptoms, vague discussion of birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Alpha Dean and his Omega spend 9 months preparing for the birth of their pups.





	9 Months of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo, Square filled: Nesting (ABO), for ABO Bingo, Square Filled: Nesting and for Song Bingo Square Filled: From the Ground Up by Dan + Shay
> 
> This was supposed to be something else but then it evolved and I love that it's different. Hope you do too. 
> 
> DEAN'S DIALOGUE IS IN BOLD

MONTH ONE

**“Hey sweetheart...what’s going on? Are you sick again?”**  
“Uhhhhh."  
**“Is this...are you going into heat early?”**  
“Noooo. I don’t know why!”  
**“Okay, Okay, c’mere. Better?”**  
“Mhmmmm. Oh, gonna...again...ackkk!”  
**“Oh. Ewww. Okay, I’m here.”**

MONTH TWO

**“You’ve had the flu for like two months.”**  
“I fucking know, Dean. I’m the one puking!”  
**“I told you that you should see a doctor. Maybe...maybe you've got something serious? Or you’re cursed? Something got inside ya, and it’s not compatible with omegas...well I don’t know!”**  
“That’s not a thing.”  
**“I just hate seeing you sick all the time.”**  
….  
**“What sweetheart? Why’re you looking at me like that?”**  
“Three, four, five...oh.”

MONTH THREE

“I already look fat. I’m already so huge.”  
**“Shh, you look beautiful.”**  
“You have to say that.”  
**“No, I say that cuz it’s true. You’re my Omega and the mother of my pups. I think you’re the most beautiful woman in the world. Most beautiful fertile glowing omega.”**  
“You’re such a sap.”  
**“You love it.”**  
“Maybe.”  
**“Made you smile.”**  
“Stop. Dean! That tickles!”  
**“Maybe we should make another litter…”**  
“Yeah right, I’d kick you in the...oh, oh. Yeah, that...that feels good.”

MONTH FOUR

“WHY THE FUCK ARE WE OUT OF PEANUT BUTTER?!?!”  
**“Uhhh...it was Sam. Yeah, I think Sam ate the rest.”**  
“Sam! SAM WINCHESTER! Where is he? Freakin’ giant! Eating my food and roamin’ around here!”  
**“Uhhh, I think he went to the store to get more peanut butter? I’ll just text him.”**  
“He better. We’re out of Orange Crush and pickles too! God, this bunker is a disaster! Did you not refill the paper towels?! Ugh! You two are such slobs! Living with two alphas, I must be insane. How can I bring children into this place?!”  
**“Ummmm carefully?”**  
“Fuck you Winchester! You’re not the one carrying all these pups!"   
**“Honey I just…”**  
“Don’t! This is your fault!”  
...  
**“Okay, stomp off. See ya later. Jeez.”**

MONTH FIVE

**“Hey, what’ve you been...Whoa. You wanna go again sweetheart?”**  
“God yes. I need you to fuck me. Fuck me stupid. Need your hard cock, I need it Alpha!”  
**“Okay, okay. I got you, baby. Lay on your side. Yeah like that. Mmmmm so warm, god baby.”**  
“Fuck! Yes! Dean!”  
**“You’re so amazing, Omega. So amazing. I swear you’re tighter and hotter than ever.”**  
“Harder!”  
**“There? Want it there?”**  
“Yes! Yes! Dean!”  
**“Mmmm your tits are so perfect now, so perfect.”**  
“More!”  
**“Yeah c’mon...god I love it when you do that.”**  
“You’re so big, so good Alpha.”  
**“Yeah Omega, yeah thatta girl, yeah…”**  
“Deeee...I...knot me! Pleeeease.”  
**“Yeah...oh...oh god yes.”**  
“I’m so close, please don’t stop.”  
**“Never. Oh fuck..."**  
“Dean! Feels so good ahhhhh!”  
**“Feel amazing. Sweetest pussy ever. My pussy.”**  
“Yes! Yes! Yes!”  
**“Wanna, oh, oh god Omega.”**  
“I...I…Alpha!”  
**“Christ, I...oh, ohhhh fuck!”**  
“Ahhhhhhh!”  
**“Come for me, c’mon, yeah fuck, good girl yesss.”**  
“Deeeeean!”  
**“Uhhhhhh hmmm hmmm yeah baby yeah!”**  
….  
**“Whew.”**  
“That was so good.”  
**“I like pregnant horny you.”**  
“Well rest up for round 3, daddy. As soon as that knot goes down, I want you to fuck me like you’re in rut.”

MONTH SIX

**“Do you think they know me? My voice?”**  
“Of course they do, babe. You’re their father and alpha.”  
**“Hi babies, hi. It’s Dad. Your Mama and I love you so much.”**  
“Pups love you too.”  
**“Oh! Was that...Did they just kick me?”**  
“One of them.”  
_**“Ramble on…”**_  
“Oh, here we go. Prepare to be serenaded, babies.”  
_**“And now's the time, the time is now...**_  
_**To sing my song…**_ **Oh they like it!”**  
“Uh huh. Here, gimme your hand, press there.”  
**“I can feel ‘em. Okay, more..._I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl..._**  
_**On my way...**_  
_**I've been this way ten years to the day..**_  
_**Ramble on...**_  
**_Gotta find the queen of all my dreams._”**  
“That was so sweet…”  
**“Oh there’s more where that came from..._NIGHT MOVES_!!!”**  
“Yeah they definitely heard that.”

MONTH SEVEN

“Stop kicking each other!”  
**“Wah?”**  
“Pups’re kicking each other. And me.”  
**“What the hell time is it?”**  
“3:23.”  
**“Ugh. Pups. Stop. Y/N, sleep.”**  
“I can’t sleep. Do you think we should get another crib? Or wait until they’re bigger? They don’t have to share. Do you think they’ll mind sharing?”  
**“No. Sleep.”**  
“Cranky.”

MONTH EIGHT

**“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”**  
“The pups are almost here and I haven’t finished their room or washed all of their clothes and the nursery is still _beige_ and I’m already a terrible mother and I just want to curl up in bed and sleep for a million years!”  
**“Honey, it’s okay. Oh, shhhh. It’s okay.”**  
“The pups!”  
**“Shhhhh okay, shhhh.”**  
“The house!  
**“I’ll take care of it.”**  
“Can you...will you and Sam paint the nursery yellow? Like a happy sunshine yellow. I can help too. I just...I’m not ready yet and I’m scared and fuckin’ huge and I’m so damn tired.”  
**“C’mon, dry those tears...okay, my shirt is fine. Let's go lay down.”**  
“Will you cuddle me? I feel better when I’m wiith you.”  
**“Of course I will, Omega.”**  
“Then go get sunshine paint?”  
**“Sure.”**

MONTH NINE

“DEAN!!”  
**“What?! What’s wrong?! Are you okay?! Is it time?!”**  
“Oh yeah. Definitely time.”  
**“Okay, give me your hand. Good girl, we’ll just get in Baby and go to the hospital, okay? It’s okay. SAM! Just follow the plan. Good girl, keep breathing. Sam’ll drive. SAM!!! SAMMY!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! ITS TIME!!!!”**  
  
DAY ONE

**“I asked the nurse if it was okay to have visitors and she said yes.”**  
“Everyone is waiting huh?”  
**“Yeah. I told Sam to keep them all in the waiting room but I think Mom is about to punch him and bust in here regardless.”**  
“She’s their grandma, it’s okay.”  
**“Plus Cas and Jack have harassed pretty much every nurse and doctor in the place. They really wanna see you and the pups.”**  
“They can come in.”  
**“You good?”**  
“Very tired but good. I’m so happy the babies are here.”  
**“You did so good, Omega. I’m so damn proud of you. Just amazing.”**  
“Thank you. Sorry I screamed at you so much. And smacked you. And almost broke your hand.”  
**“It’s okay, I probably deserve it.”**  
“Well you are the alpha.”  
**“Very funny. I’ll go get the family.”**  
“Are the pups awake?”  
**“Just little Mary...here she is. Go to Mama, sweet girl. So perfect. Ellen and Charlie are asleep and it looks like- hey buddy. Hey little man. Yeah, Sammy might be waking up. Here, I’ll roll the bassinets closer. Pups just stay right next to their mama.”**  
“That’s perfect, thanks babe.”  
**“Be right back.”**  
“Okay.”  
**“Hey Omega-“**  
“Yeah?”  
**“I love you.”**  
“I love you too Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
